


K-Pop and K-Drama Imagines (Group Members, Actors, Characters)

by itisannak



Category: EXO (Band), K-Drama - Fandom, K-pop, Korean Actor RPF, Korean Drama, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 상속자들 | The Heirs, 힘쎈여자 도봉순 | Strong Woman Do Bong Soon (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fights, Filming, Fluff, Kinky, Rough Sex, Smut, Stripper, Stripper Jeon Jungkook, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Touring, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisannak/pseuds/itisannak
Summary: Imagines about K-pop singers and K-drama actors and characters.Most of them were requested by my best friend.Updated weekly





	1. Three is a crowd (Park Hyung Sik & Kang Min Hyuk x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut as Heck

 

His hands roam my body as his lips attack mine. From the moment we made eye contact during the meeting, I knew he would be like that, I knew he would be dominant. And I was drawn by it; I was drawn by his charm, by the way he made his presence in the room dominant by just being there. I loved that. And it was just natural for that innocent drink at that hotel bar to turn into much more. 

His lips travel down to my neck, pulling my hair a bit as his teeth trace down my skin.  
"Min Hyuk..." I moan out his name, the moment his mouth finds my sweet spot.   
"You like that, little one? You love that, don't you? You love my lips on your neck... Wait until my cock is buried inside your little pussy..." He teases me before he runs his tongue over my sweet spot, again and again. I throw my head back and bite my lip, holding in my moans. With one hand remaining in the back of my head, the other travels down my jeans. Without unbuttoning them or unzipping them, he slips his palm inside my pants and panties. With his fingers tracing my clit and his lips on my neck, I feel a wave of euphoria rushing through my body.   
"It feels good, doesn't it?" He asks me, earning just a moan from me. He chuckles and his lips form a smirk against my neck.   
"Great..." He whispers, removing his hand from inside my pants.   
"You'll have to work for it..." He smirks while dragging my head up by pulling on my hair. I whine a bit, making him chuckle.  
"Now, will you be a good girl and do as you are told?" He asks me, licking his lips. I nod and stare at him.   
"I need you to strip for me. Remove every article of clothing from your body." He commands and lays back on the bed. I sit in front of him, pulling my shirt up inch by inch. I don't know how to make this whole thing sensual, it's really weird for me to stand like that in front of someone, trying to get them aroused by removing my clothes.   
"You are overthinking it, babygirl... Just imagine I am your handsome neighbor and you know that I can see you from my window... Put on a show for me, lure me to your house..." He encourages me and I blush. I turn my back to him, slowly removing my shit and stretching a bit. I arch my back as I throw the shirt on the ground before I unbutton my jeans and bend down to remove them, backing my ass towards him. 

Left in my bra and panties, I peek over my shoulder, placing my hair over one of my shoulders.   
"Don't mind me over here..." I hear someone from the room's door. I snap my head towards the person, finding Hyung Sik, clad in a wonderful thin white t-shirt and black skinny jeans.   
I try to hide but I hear Min Hyuk chuckle.   
"You are welcome to join us. Isn't he, doll?" He turns to me. I look at my feet, too embarrassed to look at either of them.   
"Oh babygirl, don't act like you didn't lust over every move he made in the meetings... Like you weren't undressing him with your eyes... Like you weren't staring at his beautiful lips, thinking about them on your skin, and lips, and little pussy..." He teases me, smirking victoriously.  
"And you Hyung Sik... You told me how gorgeous you think she is... How you could stare at her for days... How you wanted to devour her, every inch of her..." He turns to Hyung Sik who gulps down thickly.   
"I am a big boy... I can share." He says, laying back down.  
"I can share too... What about you, (Y/N)?" He asks me.   
"(Y/N) will you do what her masters tell her to, like an obedient little slut... Isn't that right, babygirl?" He asks me and I nod.   
"Good. Now, I wanna see you making out. Put on a show for me. " He says, smirking. 

Hyung Sik approaches me, licking his lips. I shuffle a bit but remain where I am, waiting for him to finally make the contact. His hands rest on my cheeks, pulling me closer to him. He kisses me, not like Min Hyuk did earlier, but softly and passionately. His tongue grazes my bottom lip, while one hand goes to the back of my head supporting me there as he deepens the kiss. The other hand slips down my body and into my panties, tracing my hip and then my pussy lips. My entrance pulses from the sudden contact, and I gasp in the kiss.   
"Unclasp her bra." Min Hyuk comments from the bed. With the corner of my eye, I look at him and smirk against Hyung Sik lips. Min Hyuk is sitting now, his shirt unbuttoned and just his brief boxers on his midriff. 

Hyung Sik removes his hand from the back of my head and reaches for the clasp of my bra, undoing it in just one hand, in a swift motion. I let it slip down my arms, presenting my bare chest to the two men. Hyung Sik has still his hand in my panties but by now, his fingers are pressing on my clit, rolling it in small circles. I moan lightly, leaning onto him. 

"Enough... I need my little slut now." Min Hyuk growls. Hyung Sik smiles at me while removing his hand. I walk to the bed and Min Hyuk smirks don't at me.   
"I need your lips, kitten." He groans lowly, taking my hand and placing it on his erection.   
"You need my mouth, daddy?" I tease him, palming him above his briefs.   
"I do, kitten. Show me what you can do." He growls and I lick my lips. 

I lower his underwear, getting on my knees on the floor. His erection springs free, hitting him in the abdomen. I stroke his dick slowly as I bring my lips to wrap around his red and swollen tip. I suck lightly and run my tongue in swirly figures, making him hiss.   
"I don't need you teasing. I need to fuck your throat..." He says in a whiny voice. His hand tangles in my hair, pulling lightly at my locks. I take him deeper, tracing my tongue along his vein. He hums, pleased by my actions.   
I bob my head, trying to find the right rhythm. Knowing that I am watched not only by Min Hyuk but by Hyung Sik also, gets me in the mood to put on a show. I throw my ass back and release Min Hyuk's dick with a pop, looking at him through my eyelashes. 

I start kissing his penis from the tip to the base, grazing my teeth a bit on the skin. Once I reach the balls, I suck a bit harder, making him curse under his breath.   
"You are good, princess. So good I might even reward you later..." He grunts, stroking my hair.   
I take him back in my mouth, sucking my cheeks in as I bob my head along his length. I hear him growl and groan as he clenches his abs.   
"Kitten, I think that Hyung Sik is a bit jealous... What do you think? Should I let him take your little pussy?" He asks me, pushing my chin up. I smile and look at him with my doll eyes.   
"Yes, please... daddy." I moan the last part, knowing that it's just what he wants to hear.   
"Why don't you grab a condom and come fuck this one? But make it good. She deserves it..." Min Hyuk suggests and winks at me. I smile and go back to sucking his cock, excited but a bit nervous for what is to come. 

I hear a little bit a shuffling before I am lifted on the mattress. I stroke Min Hyuk's dick as he tries to crawl back and get comfortable on the bed. I prop myself on my knees, stretching out and giving Hyung Sik better access.   
He pulls my panties to the side before he strokes my cunt, feeling how wet I am. I moan sending vibrations to Min Hyuk's dick in my mouth.   
I feel Hyung Sik enter me, gripping on my hips tightly. He thrusts slowly, giving me time to adjust to him and find my rhythm. I let his thrusts give me the rhythm, bobbing my head and stroking Min Hyuk with every pound. I feel him stretch my walls with every stroke, making me groan as I take Min Hyuk's dick deeper, almost down my throat.   
"Doesn't she look great like that? In her fours, pleasing us both..." Min Hyuk asks in his low voice. Hyung Sik suddenly starts thrusting harder, more forcefully and deeper, hitting my back wall. I moan, releasing Min Hyuk's dick from my mouth and closing my eyes. This position gives him perfect access to my g-spot and he is using that to his advantage, hitting it just right and leaving me shivering.   
My head falls forward, my forehead resting on the mattress as my breath hitches.   
For a moment, I don't even bother to think of Min Hyuk, I just indulge myself in the pleasure Hyung Sik is offering me. That is until Min Hyuk sits up and delivers a slap on my ass.   
"Concentrate. I am here too, you know, kitten." He groans and strokes my hair.   
Hyung Sik starts going deeper, grunting as he does. I whine before I lean forward to take Min Hyuk's dick back between my lips. I stroke my tongue on the vein as I guide his member down my throat. I gag and choke on it and he seems to enjoy it as he throws back his head, groaning and rolling his eyes.   
I suck my cheeks harder, pumping what doesn't fit in my mouth in a steady rhythm. Hyung Sik groans and growls and slaps my ass as he thrusts in me. I scream, with Min Hyuk's cock still in my mouth, muffling me from being heard by the whole floor. 

"Oh, that's right..." Min Hyuk screams as he keeps my head steady.   
He cums in my mouth, his seed salty and sticky. He stares at me as I swallow it, satisfied by my action.   
I hear Hyung Sik chant something while grabbing my hips tighter. Min Hyuk strokes my cheek as he smiles down at me while watching Hyung Sik fucking me.   
My now free hand reaches for my clit, rubbing it in circles, adding gasoline to the fire in the pit of my stomach.   
After a while, Hyung Sik thrusts out of me and replaces his dick with his fingers, pumping them right on my spot. I feel him cum on my lower back, the warmth of his semen contrasting with the temperature of my skin.   
"Will you come for me, love? Mmm, I want you to... I want you to cum on my fingers so I can taste you... Or maybe, I should kneel behind you and eat that pussy out, let your juices go directly on my tongue... What do you want, angel?" Hyung Sik asks me, his voice dominant but softer than Min Hyuk's tone.   
"Whatever you want, daddy..." I reply and bite my lip.   
"No, no... Don't call me daddy. I get more turned on when I hear my name slip from your lips. " He whispers, leaving a kiss on my lower back.   
I feel his lips suck on my outer lips before he slips his tongue to reach for my clit. I remove my fingers and let my body fall forward, gripping on the white bedsheet. I groan in pleasure, as his hands rest on my ass cheeks, keeping me close to him.   
His tongue slides down to my entrance, tracing the outside slowly before he thrusts it in, moving between my walls.  
"Fucking hell..." I scream as he goes back to sucking my clit. He moves his tongue skillfully against my nub, bringing me to my orgasm.   
He groans in pleasure as he gathers up my juices with his tongue.   
"So damn good." He groans and smacks my ass, making it jiggle.

"Come with me, princess. Let me help you get cleaned up..." Hyung Sik says, taking my hand and helping me stand up. I wobble a bit, still fazed from my orgasm, but Hyung Sik helps me stand on my feet.   
"Where is Min Hyuk?" I ask. scanning the room as we walk to the bathroom.   
"He left... We don't need him, babygirl. " He says and pecks on my temple. I nod and he smiles at me.   
"Despite, he did all of that to get on my nerves. He knew that I like you and he knew that I would be pissed... But I am not. I mean, I want to kill him, but I am not mad at you." He says as he turns on the faucet to get the water to warm up.   
"You like me?" I ask surprised. He just smiles at me and helps me get in the shower.   
"Will you stay with me?" I ask.   
"Of course I will." He replies and wraps his arms around me, as the warm water falls on both of us. 


	2. Cause I fear nothing more than... (Jungkook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook gets mad when (Y/N) goes out with her friends without him and gets home a bit tipsy. A fight in the morning will cause him to reveal his deepest fear.

After a day at the studio, all I want is to chill on my couch, with (Y/N) by my side and some takeout.   
"(Y/N)..." I shout after I unlock the door and enter our apartment.   
"In the bedroom..." She shouts back. I drop my bag on the floor and leave the takeout bag on the table.   
"Hey, babe." I greet her as I enter the bedroom.   
"Hey, love. "She replies. My eyebrows knit together as I scan her body; she is wearing a mid-thigh black tight dress, with no sleeves and cute black sandals. Her makeup is minimum, giving her a fresh look and her hair is up in a bun with her bangs framing her face.   
"You look really good, baby. But I'll disappoint you; I am not in the mood for going out tonight." I sigh and she turns to face me, smiling.   
"Oh, it's ok. I'll go out with a few colleagues. You know, for a drink at this new place downtown. It would be great if you could come but it's ok, you can stay in and rest, baby. You deserve it." She says and pecks on my bottom lip.   
"Which colleagues?" I ask, my eyebrows furrowing even more.   
"Some people from the PR of the label. We've met during lunch earlier this week and we kind of clicked. And they told me about this new karaoke place and I thought it would be fun. I tried to call you, to ask you if you would like to join us, but it was off." She says, playing with my strands.  
"Yeah, my battery is dead." I reply.   
"It's ok. Either way, you would be tired. "She states, picking up his bag.   
"(Y/N), are you sure you want to go? I mean, I brought takeout, we can cuddle on the couch, watch a movie..." I suggest, hoping to change her mind.   
"Kookie, I had a rough week. I need to blow some steam." She replies and shrugs her shoulders.   
"We can do it tomorrow. I have to go. Don't stay up waiting for me. Have a good night." She says and pecks my lips quickly. 

I've spent the whole night awake. I didn't sleep a single moment, I waited for her, I was worried about her. She showed up back home at 4 A.M., a bit tipsy and looking tired. She was smiling and singing, I hadn't seen her like that in a long time. 

I sip on my coffee, trying to think positive. Maybe it was just that; a night out with a few new friends, they had some drinks and sang a few songs. But the thought of another man, drooling over my girlfriend or hitting on my girlfriend or even looking at my girlfriend the way only I should be looking at, makes me sick to my stomach. 

I walk in the bedroom, my cup still in my hand. I don't know what to do until she is up, so I just stare at her. I stare at my beautiful girlfriend, thinking that maybe she won't be mine for longer. 

I stare at her for a good 2 hours, before she even moved.   
"Good morning." I say as I watch her rub her eyes.   
"Morning..." She groans.   
"How did you sleep?" I ask her as she gets up.   
"I fell on the bed like a log. I don't even remember changing my clothes." She mumbles.   
"I helped you change. You were too tipsy to do it alone." I reply.   
"Thank you." She says and leans her head on the wall.   
  


"Who were you with?" I ask her, sighing.   
"I told you, with a few friends from work." She replies. I clench my fist. 

"Who are they? Don't they have names? Do you just bark at them when you want their attention?" I ask her, almost growling.   
"First of all, don't you dare growl at me, I am not afraid of you. And I think we've discussed you taking your nerves out on me. And second, even if I told you their names, you wouldn't know them. Now if you'd do me the favor of shutting the fuck up and letting me go through my hungover, I'd be thankful." She growls back while trying to walk past me. I grab her wrist but she tries to pull out of my grip. I drop my mug, grabbing her other wrist with my other free hand. The mug landing on the floor makes a thunderous noise in the quiet room. (Y/N) stares at me, shocked; I stare at her with rage.   
"Who is he?" I ask through gritted teeth. She furrows her eyebrows.   
"Who is who?" She asks back, a question spread on her face.   
"You know damn well who. The man you went on a date with last night!" I shout.   
"You are mad... And not mad with frustration. You are mad, insane. "  
"Tell me, (Y/N). Who is he?"   
"You know I would never cheat on you, you know I would never even look at another man, yet you are accusing me of that. Why?" She growls, her eyes turning red.   
"Cause I fear nothing more than losing you." I yell and hear her gasp. 

"I fear nothing more than someone else, being envious of what I got and wanting to take it away from me. I fear nothing more than waking up in a cold, empty bed, without you, without the love of my life, because someone else has you." I say after I stop for a moment to catch a breath.   
She stares at me, her mouth and eyes wide open.   
"Jungkook..."   
"I know I am being an asshole. I am trying to work on that. But what I am doing, everything I am doing is because I am afraid." I sigh. She hugs me, the moment I free her wrists.   
"You won't lose me. I promise." She whispers, standing on her tippy toes. I put my hand on the back of her head and pull her in for a kiss.  
"Go get cleaned, I'll take care of the mess in here and I'll take you to eat some proper breakfast. Ok, love?" I ask her. stroking her rosy cheek.   
"Ok, my Kookie." She replies before she leaves a peck on my lips. 


	3. You leave a party and he gets mad (Jungkook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets jealous at a party because Jungkook was flirting with someone. Jungkook gets mad and gives her an insight of what's going to go down when he gets home.

 


	4. Plus One (ChenxJiminxReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chen from EXO and Jimin from BTS  
> Warning: This is a threesome. If you don't like that kind of stories, please skip to another one.

I let the warm water wash over my body, taking this as an opportunity to cleanse my mind of everything that went on that day. Chen is not home yet, so this is a great time for me to spend it by myself. 

The water trickles down my body, giving me comfort. By this time I am done washing my body but I have decided to stay under the shower head. It's the perfect chance for me to get off, especially after such an exhausting week. 

(Jimin's POV)   
"(Y/N)...?" Chen shouts as we enter his house.   
"She is probably still at work. She's been having overtimes lately. She is going to be so excited when she sees you though. I've heard her fangirl about you so many times." He says to me and I smile.   
"I am excited to meet her too. Could I use the bathroom? I need to wash my hands..." I ask and he nods.   
"Of course. Up the stairs and then second door on your left. I am going to order the food and set everything up for the movie." He replies and I nod.   
I climb up the stairs, humming a tune that it's stuck in my head ever since Chen and I left the studio; we have the lyrics for the collaboration, but we still can't find the tune.   
Mindlessly, I enter the bathroom. I only realize that it is occupied when the steam hits my face.   
Through the steam, I can see a female figure, naked in the shower cabin. I know it is wrong and that I shouldn't, but I can't help but stare at her. Beautiful hips, gorgeous legs, and a wonderful back. I can see her hand between her thighs, I can hear her whimper as she pleasures herself. It is intoxicating, I can't take my eyes off her.   
I see her turn around, but I don't move, I don't react. I see her jump a bit in surprise but she doesn't stop. She looks at me dead in the eye and continues to rub herself.   
"This can't be real." She moans, throwing her head back on the glass wall.   
"It is. I am sorry. I needed to use the bathroom. I didn't realize it was occupied. I shouldn't be here." I apologize, but still, I gawk at her.   
"It's ok... You can stay." She whispers, bucking her hips against her hand.   
"Maybe I could help you..." I volunteer, smirking at her.   
"How could you?" She asks, whimpering.   
"If you come out of the shower, I can show you." I say and she smiles. I feel a wave of adrenalin rush through me. This is wrong, completely wrong but I can't help it.

(Y/N's POV)  
I hesitantly exit the shower, too turned on to even process everything that's going on right now.   
"You look gorgeous." He compliments me as he takes in my appearance.   
"Thank you." I whisper looking at my feet. He pushes my chin up with his index and middle finger, licking his lips in the process.   
"No reason to be shy... " He states before he pulls me in a kiss.  
His tongue grazes my bottom lip as his hand rests on my hip. He pushes me backward, guiding me until my waist meets the cold marble of the vanity counter.   
He helps me climb up the counter, while his fingertips graze my body.   
"Chen doesn't have to know about this, right?" I ask him and he hums, kissing down my neck.    
He kneels in front of me and brings me towards the edge of the counter.  
"Pretty..." He whispers, looking at me. I rest my body on my hands and lean my head on the mirror as he spreads my legs more.   
He places a trace of kisses on my vulva before his tongue slips on my clit. I hum in satisfaction as his arms wrap around my thighs to keep them spread. He looks at me as he curls his tongue on my bundle, going slow and teasingly. I reach for his hair with one of my hands, tangling my fingers in his locks.   
He sucks on my clit, wrapping his lips tightly around it. I sigh and let a whimper slip out of my mouth, causing him to smirk against my center.   
I am pretty worked up from touching myself before, so this is just adding gasoline to the fire.   
He pumps two fingers in me, grazing my spot with the tips of his fingers.   
"Oh, Chim Chim..." I moan.   
"Don't call me motherfucking Chim Chim, you hear me?" He asks me, after he pops my clit out of his mouth. He glares at me with his eyes darker than before. All of that makes me gulp thickly before I nod in agreement. 

He buries his face back between my thighs, this time moving his lips roughly around my clit before he pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his tongue. I bite down on my bottom lip and buck my hips on his face, trying to get more of whatever he is giving me.   
I don't even realize that Chen has entered the bathroom until he is standing behind Jimin, with his arms folded in front of his chest.   
"Chen..." I gasp but he smirks at me.   
"I knew you would end up like this... That's why I invited you over. I expected that we would start with all of that during the movie, but why wait until then, right love?" He asks me as he pushes Jimin's head back into my cunt.  
"You planned this?" I ask him.  
"No. But I hoped that we would actually end up in this situation." He replies, leaning towards me. He brings my face close to his and breathes over my lips while smiling.   
"I knew you wanted it babygirl... I had to give it to you." He whispers before he kisses me.   
"You know what... Don't let her cum yet, ok Jimin..." He says to Jimin while smirking at me.   
"Babygirl, do you want Jimin to fuck your tight little pussy? I bet his big cock is going to make you feel so good, almost as good as his tongue does. " He whispers in my ear, reaching to tease my nipples.   
"What about you? You are just going to sit and stare at us?" I ask him, shuddering from the overstimulation. Chen chuckles in my ear and pecks on my sweet spot under it.   
"My poor, naive babygirl... You think that I am going to sit and watch your celebrity crush fuck you, without doing anything?" He growls seductively.   
With a quick motion, he picks me up and wraps his arms around my thighs, spreading my thighs for Jimin.   
"Why don't you slip on a condom and give this little slut some pleasure?" He asks Jimin, nodding towards the cabinet where we have a packet of condoms.   
"Gladly." Jimin smirks and winks at me.   
"And as for me, I am going to use your perfect little ass..." He says with a groggy voice, sending chills down my spine. 

Jimin is back almost immediately, with his jeans dropped somewhere on the floor and his cock in hand. He looks above average but his girth bigger than the usual. I feel my chest heaved, my breath rapid.   
Jimin looks into my eyes as he begins teasing my center, running his tip from my clit, down to my entrance, spreading wetness along the way.   
He thrusts in me, placing his hands on my hips as he grounds me on his cock. I scream in pleasure, blinking unconsciously a few times before my lips purse in an effort to keep myself quiet.   
Chen loses no chance to slip a finger in my ass, causing me to groan a bit. It's something new to me, both the anal action and the double penetration. Chen's lips move along my neck, pressing kisses and mumbling praises.   
"I'd better lube you up, love. That little ass is too tight for my dick, isn't it?" He asks and I nod.   
"Hold her tight and fuck her good while I search for the lube, ok Jimin?" He asks and Jimi presses me on his body in response.   
I grip onto his back, holding him as he still thrusts in me, in the same tempo. I feel him reach deep inside me, causing my eyes to roll back.   
"Don't you just love the way your little cunny wraps around my dick? Or how the veins graze your walls? How my tip hits on your spot  _just_  right? Don't you love the fact that I am fucking you in front of your boyfriend, with his actual permission?" He asks me, nuzzling his face on my neck. I scream, not able to put my thoughts into words from all the pleasure.   
"I know I love your tight cunt milking my dick and your rock hard perky nipples against my chest..." He murmurs, leaving a bite on my neck. 

Chen squirts some lube on his palm and rubs it along my ass, making sure my hole is lubricated enough for his dick to fit. I take deep breaths as his tip teases my hole, making it pulsate.   
"Babygirl... Such a good girl for me... Taking Jimin's cock deep inside you and preparing for my cock too..." He whispers, stroking my back. I hum and he chuckles, separating my cheeks to line up.   
I lean forward, resting my head on Jimin's shoulder as I get ready to take both of them. Jimin moves his hips slower now, giving me time to prepare and adjust to the two of them.   
Finally, Chen pushes his tip inside me, going slowly as I feel him stretch my ass. I groan in a bit of pain and bite on Jimin's shoulder, trying to muffle my screams. Jimin groans and gives my ass a slap, adding to the feeling. His pace picks up, he thrusts in me in a steady rhythm as Chen pushes himself deeper. By this moment, I am kind of used to Chen's dick in my ass and I try to focus on my pleasure.   
2 sets of hands roam my body. 2 incredible guys are giving me tones of pleasure. I am living every fan's fantasy.   
I reach for my right boob with my free hand and grope on it, pinching on my nipple to add to the feeling.   
"You are doing so good baby..." Chen praises me, reaching for my clit. He rubs it in circles, making it tingly. The sound of our bodies slapping against each other adds to the knot in my stomach.   
"I want to cum..." I moan, throwing my head back.   
"What do you think Jimin? Should we let her?" He asks, thrusting in and out of me.   
"I think we should. I mean, she is such a good girl, taking care of both of us. Plus, I want to cum too and I think that the clenching of her little hole is all the trigger I am going to need." He groans and Chen chuckles.   
"Ok..." Is all he says before he slaps my ass and continues thrusting and rubbing my clit. 

I cum after a few seconds, screaming incoherently as I buck my hips and arch my back. 

 

I wake up, jumping into a sitting position as sweat beads down my forehead.   
"Babe, are you ok? You've had a really uneasy sleep tonight." Chen says in his sleepy voice while turning to his side to look at me.  
"It was just a dream." I mumble, loud enough for me to hear it. I try to ease my breath before I lay on my back.   
"Yeah, sorry for keeping you up. I just had this dream." I reply. He drapes an arm around my waist and brings me to a spooning position, gluing his chest on my back.   
"Ok babygirl. Let's try to put you back to sleep." He replies, kissing my sweet spot. 

 

 


	5. You forget your anniversary (Park Hyung Sik)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N forgets hers and Hyung Sik's first year anniversary and they end up having a fight.

 

 


	6. Magic Kookie (Stripper! Jungkook)

"Where are you taking me?" I ask my best friend who drags me down the street.   
"Somewhere you've never been before and it's finally time..." She cheers and I groan.   
"Couldn't we, like, have a nice and chill night in for my birthday?" I ask her and she chuckles. "No. Now, come on. The rest of the girls are already in." She replies and walks to the bouncer. 

He opens the door for us and we walk in, (Y/B/F/N)smiling from ear to ear. The music is not very loud and the lighting is actually making this place look pretty. I look around, trying to figure out what this place is and why I've never been here before; to me, it looks like a regular club.  
"Happy Birthday..." All my friends cheer in unison as we approach them.   
"Thank you..." I squeal excitedly as they hug me.  
"What is this place?" I ask as they pull me in the center seat of the booth.   
"You'll see in a minute." 

After we order our drinks and I have a few swigs of mine, I decide to go along with it; in the end, it's my birthday.   
The music changes and SexyBack by Justin Timberlake comes on, making me giggle. A smoke machine activates as the curtains of the stage are pulled up. By this time, I know that they brought me to a strip show. I squeal and cover my face with my hands to hide my growing blush.  
"Did you seriously bring me to a strip show?" I ask my best friend who giggles at my reaction.   
"Duh... Now, stop being a pru and start enjoying it." She replies and cheers for the guys who start dancing.   
I take a large swig of my drink, followed by a deep breath. I curse inside my head but I have to admit that these guys know how to dance.  
"Aren't they gorgeous?" My best friend asks me and I throw her a death glare.  
"What if anyone sees me in here? What are they going to think of me?" I reply and she smirks.   
"Well, this is not a whore house. You have nothing to worry about. Please, enjoy it. Do you know how hard it was to find a strip club with a Korean on their shows?" She asks and I gasp.  
"There is a Korean dancer?" I ask her, my mouth agape.   
"Yep. And he is cute. And shut up, drink and enjoy it." She replies and turns to the rest of my friends. 

I try to find where the guy my friend told me is standing.It's really hard, with their constant moves and the low lighting.  
But when my eyes fall on him, they go wide. He moves his body with such ease, it's almost like he is not trying at all. I really can't take my eyes off him for the rest of the number.   
"We have a birthday girl in the crowd tonight..." The main dancer announces before the song changes. I snap my head towards my friends who are pointing at me. I gasp and they giggle as 3 guys jump off of the stage.   
The 3 of them are approaching us and my friends roar in excitement. The Korean guy pushes me down on my seat and straddles my lap, making everyone cheer. I feel my face heat up and I have the urge to hide my face, but the way he is looking at me makes me gawk at him.   
'Pony' by Ginuwine starts playing at the moment he starts rolling his body.  His chest sticks out as he rolls with ease. With a quick jump, he slides on the floor and does a body wave, his hands supporting his body.   
I imagine him hovering over me, looking at me smirking and grabbing my hands to pin them over my head. Instead of the floor of this club, his hips thrust on mine, making me moan.   
I press my thighs together, but he grabs them and spreads them apart as he shimmies his way back closer to me. His pelvis thrusts close to my face and all I can picture is him naked, with his hands cupping my head as he face-fucks me, thrusting his cock down my throat.   
My walls pulse as he tears his tank top apart, revealing his glorious body. My jaw hits his floor as once again he flexes his muscles to change his pose.   
"Fuck." I whisper under my breath as he rolls his body, thrusting on air. I feel tingly and my brain becomes fuzzy with the picture of him having me on my hands and knees and pounding into me, slapping my ass and pulling me by my hair.   
He ducks down and slides along the floor, moving away from me, but my eyes stay on him, following his every move.

"Are you ok?" My best friend asks me after the song is over and my eyes are still glued on him. A walking piece of art, his movements are full of grace. And the most important is that he is overflowing with confidence, making him the sexiest person in this room.  
"Is there any chance we could find out his name?" I ask, my toes curling in my shoes and my stomach tangled in knots. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year guys. I wish every single one of you the best. May your year be filled with joy, love and health.


	7. He is away filming (Siwon Choi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siwon is away filming but he can't stop teasing Y/N, who misses him like crazy.

 

 


	8. Dark Side (Jungkook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #5: "Go to our room and wait for me."   
> and #4: "Why don't you use that smart mouth of yours for something else?"   
> (Prompt list on the 1st Chapter of my Band Imagines Work)

 

It's been an easy day today for me; I finished with the work I had to do early, I cooked a nice meal for me and Jungkook and now I am enjoying my book in silence. 

I know that Jungkook is going to be home late tonight and that I'll have many hours to myself. Working on the new album takes a lot of work and a lot of energy, so I know that when he will be back home, we are probably going to eat, maybe watch a movie and go to bed, cause he has to wake up very early in the morning, go to the studio and then to the rehearsal. I wouldn't mind him working so many hours if I had a life in here, but since I dropped everything to move in with him, I feel a bit lonely. I mean, he has his life, his work, his friends, all I have here is a work from home and the 4 walls of our apartment. 

I hear the door open, making me jump up from my spot on the couch.   
"Kookie, why are you here so early?" I ask, closing my book and placing it on the coffee table.   
"(Y/N), I am not in the mood for a conversation right now. " He replies, dropping his backpack on the floor next to the door. He seems moody and tired, something that I am not used to seeing on him.   
"Jungkook, are you ok?" I ask, standing up and approaching him. I reach to stroke his cheek, trying to make him open up to me.   
"(Y/N), I said I am not in the mood." He growls and pushes my hand away. I stare at him shocked, not believing that he is talking to me like that.  
"Hey, asshole. I should be the one being this mad. I am the one being at home all day long, I am the one with no friends in here, I am the one who dropped everything to be with you. If you have your nerves, you should take them out somewhere else and not on me. " I burst out. He looks at me clenching his jaw.   
"Go to our room and wait for me." He commands.   
"If you think that you can solve this with sex, you are wrong. " I reply, crossing my arms in front of my chest.   
"I said, go to our room and wait for me. Don't make me say it again." He growls and points to the bedroom door. I gulp down and stare at him surprised; Jungkook is usually a sweet guy, vanilla, soft and caring, nothing like the side he is showing me right now. 

"Be naked when I get there." He says coldly as he leaves to go to the bathroom. 

I walk to the bedroom, unsure of what it is going to happen next, but a bit excited to explore this side of Jungkook. I strip from my sweat shorts and tank top, putting them on the pile with the other worn clothes. I lay on my side, my head facing the door.  It is weird to be waiting for Jungkook like that, bare and shocked, unaware of what's next. 

He enters the room, looking rougher than ever, making me gaze at him as he grabs his t-shirt from the back and raises it over his head, revealing his body to me. I've seen his body before, but it is the first time that it excites me this much. I watch him bite his lip and nod in approval. He comes closer to me, unzipping his pants on the way. He grabs my ankles and spreads my legs, stroking the inside of my thighs.   
"No..." He states and I look at him questionably.   
"What?" I ask. He doesn't say a word; he just flips my body, making me lay on my stomach.   
"I like you better like that." He whispers in my ear and bites my earlobe. He slaps my ass with force and I jump in shock.   
"Beautiful..." He growls, smoothing my skin before his hand lands on the same spot, causing more pain to run through my body.   
"Oh my God..." I mumble, but bend my body more, making my ass stretch out towards him.   
"You little slut, you like it."  
"Yes, Oppa." I moan, turning my head to look at him. He doesn't even flinch, he doesn't even move a facial muscle. He just raises his hand to slap my butt again.   
"You think that you can talk back to me, little one? Huh? You think that you can do that and remain unpunished? Why don't you use that smart mouth of yours for something else? Huh... Like for screaming my name or beg me for more...." He says in a low, seducing voice.   
"I...I ..." I stutter but the next slap stops me from finishing my sentence.   
"Shhh... I don't wanna hear unnecessary words slip from that pretty mouth..." He continues with the same voice, the slight accent accompanying each and every of his words. 

His tip now runs along my folds, teasing my slit to the point I am practically dripping. I can only imagine his face at this point, my head buried deep in the pillow in front of me. I imagine his face showing no obvious emotion, cold and bossy, as it was the moment he ordered me to get to the room, but deep inside he is enjoying it way too much; he enjoys watching me shake from being turned on, watching me being unable to do anything.   
"I can do this all day, honey. I can have you drip a pool and yet still have you untouched."  
"Please don't..." I plead gripping on the bed sheets.   
"Say you will respect me."   
"I always do, Oppa." I moan, as he grabs my hair with his free hand. He pulls my hair back, pulling me in a way that my head is touching his shoulder. He kisses me for the first time this evening, his lips attacking mine. 

With a strong thrust, he enters me. His pace is fast and forceful, making my body jump every time he enters me. His hand in my hair guides my ass towards his hips, making our skins slap on each other.   
"Fuck..." I cry out, his sudden thrust giving me a mixture of pain and pleasure. He chuckles and brings his hand from my hair to my face. His fingers slip inside my mouth, muffling every sound coming out from it.  His pounds are now stronger and upwards, focusing on his own pleasure. His grunts are more frequent, signaling that all of this is pleasing him.   
I, on the other hand, feel myself get more and more into this fusion of pain and pleasure; it is something new to me, something that activates every part of my body; from my cunt which is getting stretched by his member and pulses as he enters me, to my hips that make me bounce on his cock more, taking it inside me to the base, to my stomach that is tightening as he hits my spot and my back wall, to my mouth which is stretched by his fingers and my scalp, which is now slightly stinging from the previous hair pulling.   
His groans become louder, his hand that was on my hips now travels upward to my boobs, squeezing and pinching my nipple.   
"Fuck baby, you are so good for me.."He groans in my ear, his voice breaking a bit as my walls squeeze his cock. I can't reply, I just moan and throw my head back. His hand leaves my boob and travel down the valley of my breasts, down my abdomen and pelvis and stops right on my clit.   
"You won't cum until your Oppa comes, right angel?" He asks, a devilish smirk in his voice.  My eyes water as he strokes a finger over the bulge of nerves, slowly and barely touching it. His lips are attached to my neck, marking me as his as his cock thrusts in and out of me. My body is spasming but I know I have to hold my orgasm back; I have to stop my body from peaking.   
His thrusts are way sloppier than before, his grip on my mouth loosens and his sucks on my neck become stronger. He holds back as much as he can, trying to break me, trying to intensify my orgasm. My pussy quivers, signaling me that it won't be long until my body reaches a new high. 

"Shit...." He screams in between of Korean words that I can barely recognize. He cums inside me, shooting with so much force that it triggers my own release. My body falls forward, my chest on top of the mattress. 

Breathlessly, he pulls me on top of his chest, sweat covering both of our bodies as we lay there.   
"Wow..." I comment as I try to catch my breath.   
"Yeah."   
"I didn't know you could be that....that... I don't really know how to call it..."  
"Harsh, I guess. "  
"Yeah, that harsh. "  
"Me neither. "  
"I liked it. " I reply and he smiles pecking on my forehead.   
"Me too. Are you sure you are ok?" He asks me. I leave a peck on the spot under his chest, as he strokes my hair.   
"Yes, I am perfectly fine. " I reply and get more comfortable   
"Listen, it wasn't you that got me mad. I had a rough day in the studio and I couldn't get a song right. I just snapped at you, I am sorry. " He apologizes.  
"It is ok. I liked the way you snapped. "   
"You were right though; you are inside this house the whole day. I am going to talk to the people in the studio and I promise I will find something for you to do there. And I swear, I am going to take you out more, see new stuff and meet new people.. Ok, angel?"   
"Thank you Kookie..." 


	9. Darker Side (Jungkook)

(Jungkook's POV) 

I see her in the office, wearing that dress she knows I love, pretending to mind her own business. But I know she is not. I can tell by the way she is sitting on the comfortable black leather chair that the whole view of me and the guys practicing our dance routine for the new number for the upcoming tour, is causing her to feel certain things. The way she is pressing her thighs underneath the desk, the way her lip is tugged in between her teeth and the way she averts her eyes in order to not get caught gawking at me.   
"Guys, you can have a lunch break. Make sure to be back and ready for more practice in 2 hours. " Our instructor announces, stopping the music. 

 "Are you coming with us for lunch, baby?" I ask (Y/N), entering the small office she's been working at since morning. She averts her gaze from the computer screen to me, her eyes widening as she meets my sweat covered figure.   
"Um... Yeah. I guess I could take a break...." She replies, her eyes scanning my body. I lean on the desk and stare at her as she becomes redder and redder.   
"We'll leave in 10. We need to change the sweaty outfits, you know..." I tease her and watch her gulp and lick her lips.   
"Sure. I'll save the progress in the meantime and wait for you." She replies and I smirk, making her stare at me with an open mouth.   
"Close that mouth, angel. I'll make a good use out of it later..." I say and wink before I turn to walk out of the office. 

"I'll take a Bibimbap... Bibimbap... Is that how it's read?" She asks as the waitress takes our orders. Jin who sits across of her snickers a bit but the rest of the guys look at her impressed.   
"You are doing great at learning Korean, (Y/N). " Kim compliments her and she smiles.   
"I am trying to. I know a few small phrases and I can read just a tiny bit..."   
"That's great. Korean can be difficult for someone to learn. I am very proud of you." Jimin tells her, putting a hand on her shoulder.   
"She has a great teacher. " I reply, eyeing his hand on her shoulder. I don't like her being touched by others; she brings out the jealous side of me that no one else had ever brought out before.   
"Well, I truly have..." She replies and leaves a soft kiss on my cheek. 

The lunch goes on smoothly, everyone is so hungry from the practice that no one does anything else than focusing on their plate.   
Except me. I can't stop staring at her legs, crossed and shiny from her moisturizer, at the hem of her short dress that rests high on her smooth thighs and calls for me to put it just a little bit higher.   
I rest y hand on her thigh, earning a gasp from her. I smile and take a bite of my food, acting like nothing is going on.  
But all of this entertains me; the way she sits up a bit to act like everything is normal, her eyes that are wide and looking at her food. She has goosebumps spreading on her skin and I've just started touching her.   
I inch my hand up her thigh and stroke it in circles. Knowing that we can be caught in any second makes my blood boil in my veins, the rush feels amazing.   
I lean towards her once Jimin stands up to go to the bathroom. I leave a peck on her earlobe and she shivers.   
"Hand me your panties, little one." I whisper and smirk to myself. I watch the hair on the back of her neck stand straight before she turns her head to face me.   
"Wh...What... How?" She stutters.   
"Take them off and hand them to me, before Jimin gets back." I growl. She looks at me shocked but smiles at me while biting her lip.   
"Yes, Oppa." She whispers in my ear and makes me chill.   
She drags her chair towards the table, hiding her thighs under it. I see her buck her hips slightly, her hand that is next to mine doing to the side of her dress and lowering the waistband. I see her fingers curl in it, my eyes scanning her legs as she runs the fingers across them to remove her panties. I bite my lip, thinking of all the things I could do to her right now if we were in privacy. 

I would have her pretty lips wrapped around my cock, her head bobbing up and down my length, her tongue running figures on it. She would lick the vein under my cock, I know she loves it. She would try to deep throat me but she would gag and send vibrations to my balls, pleasing me even more. My fingers would be in her locks, guiding her on my cock and help her build the rhythm. Her hand would pump what wouldn't fit in her small mouth and she would look at me with doll eyes, filled with innocence. She would have a few tears in her eyes from choking on my cock but she would still be smiling from down there. She would tease my tip with her tongue while she would try to catch her breath. 

"Here, Oppa..." She pulls me out of my trail of thoughts as she opens my palm and shoves in her delicate panties. I smile at her and bite my tongue, thinking of the good use I am going to put them into later.   
Just as Jimin takes his seat, I shove (Y/N)'s panties into my pocket, proud of my token. I think of them as a prize that I can only hold. She belongs with me, she belongs to me and having a hold of her lingerie gives me the confirmation I am in need of. 

 

The rest of the evening was full of practice. We've practiced the vocals, we've re-run the choreography, everything to make sure that the lives will go smoothly once we start our appearances again. I feel exhausted, my body hurts and my eyes are shutting more and more each minute I stay in the practice room.   
Thankfully, the choreographer saw me shutting down, saw almost all of us shutting down.   
"Go take a break. Rest for an hour and come back as new men. I don't need to babysit, I need to prepare you for your tour. And this is the last time I see you in this situation. Next time, will be the last time you see me. " He growls at us, stopping the music. Everyone stares at him; we knew that he is a tough guy, but this is actually the first time we see him like this.   
We leave the room, our heads hanging low. My blood is boiling; I don't like being scolded, I don't like it when someone is telling me I am not doing my job right.   
My jaw is clenched as I enter (Y/N)'s office. Well, it's everyone's office but right now (Y/N) is the only one who uses it.   
She stares at me, a bit scared, a bit worried.   
"Love... Are you alright?" She asks me as I slam the door.   
"He called me useless..." I growl.  
"He did?" She asks, shocked.   
"Not exactly that. He told us that he is not here to babysit us. And this was enough of an insult to me. " I growl as I lean on her desk. She stands up and walks towards me, her movements calm and peaceful. She reaches for the bag with my clothes; I left it in her office to leave the studio as soon as we are done practicing, without having to drop by the locker room.   
She digs into my bag, only to find that what she was looking for is not there. 

She hugs me from behind, a hand under my shirt, feeling my sweaty torso, and the other in my back pocket, reaching for the content of it.   
She pulls out the panties and puts them in my hand, leaving a kiss on my neck.   
"Remember, I will always be yours. " She whispers in my ear, knowing exactly what I needed to hear from her pretty lips.   
I turn around, taking her face in my hands. I stand just a little bit taller than her, her frame though being hidden by mine.   
I kiss her roughly, feeling her warm, wet lips on mine. I take my time before I slip my tongue inside her mouth, giving a strategic rhythm to our kiss. I plan to take my time on this kiss, tease her with no mercy, make her drip on her thighs.   
But I know we have no time for that. I know I should be heading back for more practice in 45 minutes.   
Under any other circumstances, I would have stopped it and get down to it after we arrive at our apartment, taking my time to have her in every corner of our home.   
But I need her; I need to feel her little body quiver underneath me, I need to hear her moan in my ear and beg me to go faster and deeper. I crave that. 

So, I just push everything off her desk; thank God she didn't have her laptop on it.   
I pick her up and place her on the desk, parting my lips from her lips for a while.   
She stares at me flushed as inch her dress up her thighs and torso.   
She is exposed to me, from her beautiful legs to her wet core, she is exposed to me and just me.   
I run a finger on her folds, feeling her wet just for me.   
"You know how much I love you, my little slut? " I ask her as she arches her back to help me remove her dress. She nods and smiles innocently at me. 

She has let herself go in my hand; she allows me to do whatever I want with her. I love that. She knows I love that. She knows I get rock hard when I have complete control of her body. And I know she is becoming wetter and wetter at the thought of me getting turned on.   
I unclasp her bra and throw it to the side, revealing all of her to my eyes. I stare at her tits, beautiful and firm. I stare at her nipples, pointy and pink.   
I lean closer to her and take one of them in my mouth. I press my crotch on her cunt, letting her feel me through my jeans.   
I tease her numb with my teeth, playing with her other boob at the same time.   
I kiss down her navel, 2 of my fingers parting her folds.   
She needs me, I know she does. And I need her. More than ever.   
I unzip my jeans and push them down, baring my cock to her.   
"You need that, little slut? You want that, my perfect little whore?" I ask her, looking into her eyes while I stroke myself.   
"Fuck, Oppa, I do..." She replies, moaning and biting her lip as I do so.   
I grab her wrists and tie them together in front of her abdomen. She smiles, pleased by my action. 

"You will have to be quiet, angel. We don't want anyone to hear us. " I whisper to her, lining up in front of her entrance.   
"I can be quiet, Kookie. But what about you? I know you'll moan and growl, the moment you feel my tight little hole. " She teases me, sticking her tongue out.   
I slap her ass and smile before I wrap her legs tightly around my waist.   
I thrust inside her, feeling her tightness wrap around my member. I slap the side of her ass and thrust again, making her body parts jiggle.   
I see her bite her lip as I give her slow, but deep thrusts. I lean onto her and engulf her lips with mine. She responds fast, biting on my bottom lip. I sigh in her mouth, picking up on the pace. I feel her body under mine, warm and welcoming. I feel her heartbeat on my chest as my body crashes hers.   
I thrust deep, hitting a spot on her back wall making her bite my lip hard.   
"Fuck, can you do that again?" She asks me against my lips.   
"Anything for my slut." I reply, getting out and back in, thrusting deep inside her. She swallows a moan, but I see her eyes roll back.   
Her hands try to scratch my torso while they are bound together.   
"That's how I love to see you; bound, moaning and mine." I growl lowly in her ear and she shivers.   
I grab her hips and keep her steady and pinned on the desk, helping my hips thrust more onto hers.   
"Jungkook..." She moans as I hit her spot, forcefully. I smile at the sound of my mane. I feel like my batteries are refilling like I am gaining back my energy, even though this is supposed to wear me out.   
I thrust in her, different angle this time, trying to pay attention to every spot inside her. My balls are slapping on her as I peg her. She looks perfect like that. I wonder why I haven't fucked her on her desk before. I wonder why we are not fucking all day long. Man, I swear, I'll never get tired of her.   
I slap her ass again, raising a leg of hers on my shoulder, gaining deeper access. I thrust and thrust and thrust again, hitting her g-spot mercilessly. A few tears fall from the corner of her eyes as I do so. I wipe them away with my thumb and caress down her cheek, moving towards her lips. She engulfs my thumb, sucking lightly and making me imagine the moment her lips are wrapped around my dick and not my thumb.   
I feel my cock swell, my tip already leaking with precum. I feel her close too; her stomach is tight, her walls pulsing.   
I thrust on the spot on her back wall, my skin rubbing on her clit.   
She cums, a strong throaty growl coming out of her mouth. Her walls squeeze me, my veins throb as my head spins. I cum inside her, letting out a loud moan as my head collapses on her chest. 

I hear her giggle as I place a kiss on her chest.   
"You know that you are the only person that can calm me down that fast, right?" I ask her and she chuckles.   
"Glad to help, Oppa. " She replies and I laugh.   
"I don't want to leave you. I wanna stay in here forever and cuddle with you." I comment.   
"On this desk...? My back is going to kill me tomorrow. " She jokes and that makes me smile.   
"What am I going to do with you?" I ask her rhetorically, sitting up to place a kiss on her lips. She kisses me back softly, smiling against my lips. 

"Kooks, we have to go back to.... practice...." Jimin announces, entering the office. (Y/N) buries herself in my chest, trying to hide her naked body. I turn to look at him, my jaw clenched.   
"I'll be there in a minute." I reply and throw him a death glare.   
"Nice... (Y/N), make sure to clean this afterwards... We all use that desk." Jimin says and winks at her. I growl and he leaves, laughing at the 2 of us.   
"I'll kill him." I growl, turning back to her. She laughs and shakes her head.   
"Easy there, Kookie. He was just messing with us. And maybe you should untie me, my wrists burn. " She laughs and raises her wrists to my face. 

I leave a kiss on her nose before I untie her and hug her.   
"I should get dressed and go. " I state and she nods.   
"Go get them." She cheers me.   
"Oh, and (Y/N)...." I say, grabbing my clothes.   
"Yes, Kooks?" She asks me, slipping on her panties.   
"Jimin is right; maybe you should clean a bit in here." I tease her and laugh as she slaps me on my arm. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. My finals are coming up, so I'll take a break from writing to focus on studying. I will start uploading stories again on the 8th of February, so please be patient. ❤️


	10. He is insecure about his age (Jungkook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gets jealous of Y/N's relationship with Suga because she is closer to his Suga's age.

 


	11. My best friend sucks (Min Yoongi)

 

The knock on my door makes me sit up from my couch. I am not expecting anyone today, so whoever is behind the door, is not here for good.   
"Who is it?" I ask, walking to my door.   
"Yoongi and Holly..." I hear my best friend reply and I sigh in relief.   
" Annyeong..." Yoongi greets me once I open the door. I smile and laugh at how cute he sounds.   
"Hello to you too. " I say and hug him. Holly puts her paw on my leg, dragging my attention from my best friend.   
"Hi, Holly. How are you today?" I ask the curly haired dog who wags his tail. I pet the soft fur and the cute dog licks my hand.  
"Did we say that we would hang out today?" I ask as he gets in my apartment.   
"No, but I found this cute comic book store and I want you to come with me, cause I know you will actually like it. And then I thought we could just hang out, have some food, watch some movies... You know, we haven't hung out in a long time." He says, without even taking a breath in between the phrases. I bite my lip and take a seat on the couch.   
"I am not in the mood of going out today." I reply, bringing my knees to my chest.   
"But it's such a nice day. We could take Holly for a walk in the park. Come on." Yoongi nudges my knee.   
"I don't want to go out, Yoongs. I wanna stay in..." I whine.   
"Oh come on (Y/N)..." He whines back.    
"What happened to Motionless Min? We can chill in here and we can go to the comic store another day... Come on..."I nudge him and he sighs.   
"Fine... I am hungry..." He says and lays back on the couch.    
"Want to get take out or do you want me to cook?" I ask as Holly nudges her head on my hand.   
"I could kill for your cooking..." He says, smiling.   
"Get up, you are doing to help me..." I say, patting his knee and making him groan.   
"Don't give me that shit, Yoongi... You are the one who is hungry." I say and get up from the couch. 

 

"I need some mushrooms. Can you check if I have a can in the cupboard?" I ask Yoongi as I stir the first batch of veggies.   
"You are lucky you are my best friend..." He groans and stretches to search for my request.   
"No, YOU are lucky to be My best friend." I reply and he laughs.   
"True... I have someone to cook me food." He replies with a giggle.   
"I am sorry, but there are no mushrooms in here..." He says, shutting the cupboard.  
"Can you look in the refrigerator? I think that I had bought a bunch of fresh ones and put them in there..." I say as I chop some more zucchinis.   
"Sure..." He sighs and gets to my freezer.  
  


"Um, (Y/N)... Mind if you come over for a bit?" He asks me after a minute.  
I leave my knife on the cutting board and wipe my hands on the towel before I walk to the spot where my freezer is.   
"What's wro..." I begin but the sight of what Yoongi saw.   
"You found it..." I mumble under my breath.   
There is dead silence in between us for what seemed like a century.   
"COme on the couch. We need to talk..." I say, sighing as I turn to shut the stove. 

"So, you like to drink blood?" Yoongi asks me confused.  
"It's not that I like it... I... I need it..." I say, my eyes glued to my lap.   
"You are addicted to blood?" He asks me, even more confused by now.   
"I am not addicted to blood, Yoongi... I am... I am... I" I stutter.  
"Tell me (Y/N)... Just tell me. You are what?" He snaps at me and I take a deep breath.   
"I am a vampire." I mumble under my breath.  
"What?" He asks, clearly having not heard a single word I just said.   
"I am a vampire. There, now you know." I sigh, loud and clear this time, sighing as I stare at my best friend of many years.   
Again, there is dead silence between us, the only sound being heard is Holly's paws as he runs around the house, chasing a butterfly that came through the window. 

"How long are you a vampire?" He asks me.  
"It's been almost two years. Remember that accident I had while you were on tour? " I ask and he nods.   
"They saved me and ever since I was turned..."  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asks, through greeted teeth.   
"Do you know how hard it was for me to adjust? Do you know how hard it is for me to be... me? I am an abomination, a freak. The last thing I wanted was to lose my best friend." I reply, feeling a few tears in my eyes.   
"(Y/N), you won't lose me..." He replies shocked as he takes a seat next to me on the couch.   
"Hear me out... I've known you for years. You've been my best friend even before fame, even before all of the money I make. You believed in me, even when everyone doubted me. Do you think that I would leave you just because you suck? And because you are a vampire?" He teases me and I laugh a bit. He brings me to his chest and I stay there, enjoying the warmth.   
"God, you are cold..." He says laughing. 

"So, how does it work?" Yoongi asks me, leaving his plate on the coffee table.

"What do you mean?" I ask, taking a bite from my plate.   
"I mean, if you can eat actual food, why do you have to drink blood?" He asks.   
"I eat actual food because I like it. But my body doesn't get nutrients from it, so I have to drink blood." I reply.   
"Is... Is that... human blood?" He hesitantly asks.   
"No. It's animal blood. I get it from the butcher down the street... He thinks I use it for special effects or paint. I don't really like human blood. " I reply and he freezes.  
"I am kidding... I am kidding... At least about the human blood." I say giggling.   
"What about your period? Do you get cravings when you are menstruating?" He asks and I laugh.   
"I don't get my period anymore. I am practically dead... " I assure him and he nods.   
"Any more questions?" I ask before I take a bite.   
"No, not really..."   
"You are really cool about it... I thought you would freak out..." I say and he shrugs his shoulders.   
"Nah... I mean, my best friend is a vampire... I have the coolest best friend ever. You are like, a manga character..." He says and I nod, smiling at my best friend.   
"Thank you..." I say, smiling sweetly at him.   
"Anything for my best friend..." He says, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand while giving me a warm smile. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Wattpad by shiftywolf82: Hello! I wanted to make a request for your Band Imagines Book. Could you do one with Min Yoongi where the reader is a vampire and Yoongi is her best friend and finds out about her being a vampire, but is really supportive and tries to help her with everything he can. Could it also have a lot of fluff, but no smut? Btw, I love your writing, it really is amazing. Also, I understand if you don't do my request, so don't feel pressured to do it. Thanks! ~Adrian


	12. You tease him (Jungkook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is going to be late for dinner so Y/N shows him what's for dessert.

 


	13. He is away filming and you send him pics of you and your daughter (Siwon Choi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siwon is out of town filming for his new movie, so Y/N sends him pics of her and their daughter, telling him how they miss him.

  
  



End file.
